Jean Oleashea Uchima
History Jean, not from this world has appeared out of nothing along with his friend Blaze Hopkins. Their clothing style would be unique compared to the rest of the world of Surenia. Their aura would be seen differently by the mages for they are not from this world. Further, not much is known about Jean or Blaze. Personality Jean's a person who wants the best in the world, yet does things the wrong way at times. He is willing to take the people in that need help in surviving. Jean stands up for the weak to make peace in this world. Story (Optional) Jean's Awakening Jean opened his eyes in Asline forest as he was greeted by Captain Donnatello Carlo Vitale. Jean would quickly be alerted thinking his brother from another realm had send him. After almost attacking Donnatello, Jean was told he was in the world of Surenia, in the Kingdom of Asline, Jean had no idea what the Captain was talking about, after naming those close to him Donnatello said he had no idea who he was talking about.Jean finaly had it. He told Donnatello to take him to the capitol. Jean would soon find out if it was his world or not. Donnatello took Jean to the archives to find out the shocking truth, this was not his world. Donnatello and Jean parted ways and Jean stayed at a local inn to rest. Jean as the new Magister After a good 6 days of allowing Neote Yaris to think about the offer Jean had made her. She had agreed. She allowed Jean to become the new Magister of the Magic Guild, a royal and mighty title. But soon after it would seem to fit Jean in less then 4 days Jean had created The Oleashea followed by Flying Shard Magic Guild and if that wasn't enough he paid a visit to Arison Ruren to let him create the Magister's Tattoo. After all these big events for the Magic Guild Jean has earned himself quite some fame around the world of Surenia. The word spread like fire. Jean visits James Jean, teleported himself to Cyrstal Island, wanting to speak with James Crystal. He wanted to retrieve all his books containing magic. Which was the new law and a majority of the kings had agreed to this new law. All Magic Books belong to the Magic Guild. After discussing with James about the books a Dark Knight named Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood entered the room and began to interfere with the conversation. He tried his best not to let Jean take his books, which worried Jean. A Dark Knight he has heard Arison worry about did not want Jean to take back the magic books. But soon James cut Richard off. James agreed with Jean. The only condition James had was that he was still allowed near his books to study the Magic his father had written of. Jean agreed, and allowed James Crystal free access to the Magic Guild. Jean's Trouble As Jean was working on the Magic Shard, he started thinking. Thinking of what would happen if he wouldn't be able to return. What would happen if he was stuck in this world. He was starting to get the hang of politics and other rules of Surenia, but it still did not feel like home. He missed his wife, his many other girls. He started to regret alot, but decided he could not let those thoughts get in the way of his goal. He had to return no matter what. As he was working Kimberley von Amethyst came in. He was surprised, yet, happy to see her because she looked so much alike a woman from his world. Sadly, she came with an offer Jean could not accept and he had to send her away. On his way out, he made a desperate attempt and asked her to go for a drink with him whenever she made the time. She said her work was more important at the moment and left with that. Jean the 'Hero' Jean was sitting on his shard, developping the Asliné Crystal, which is still in his early phase. Whilst working he couldn't help but notice his magic map on his desk. He walked over to gaze at his map to only look at the poor district of Asliné where he saw Sophia Harmollix being ambushed by seven bandits. He let out a sigh and decided not to interfere with this, he couldn't be around for each and everyone so he had decided not to take action up until... the bandits had pinned Sophia against the wall. Jean, knowing from experience knew where this was going. He teleported to the alley where Sophia was being assulted and set them to fire, saving Sophia. Sophia who was now in shock and covered in Injuries was shaking with fear. Jean patched her wounds up and took her to his chambers on the Magic Shard, he offered her some hot beverage in order for her to warm up due to the snow outside. He allowed her to sleep in his bed, while he slept in a different one and with that they fell asleep. Jean's Soul Contract Jean was now worried about his Soul Contract with Neote Yaris. He figured she was up to some shady buisness not wanting to use magic to get to prison. She wanted Jean to travel by boat there which conserned him. He was in thoughts and decided it was time to take action against Neote. He did not hold a grudge against her but he was worried. He wanted her in the Magic Guild for her potential with Water Magic and did not want to fire her. So he went to Sebastian Ruren. He explained his whole situation on what happened with Neote and Sebastian had to agree with Jean. Sebastian took the contract and made it burst into flames with Ancient Magic, breaking the contract. Jean was now free of all promises he had made to Neote, but still kept his position that was described in the contract. He was still the Magister, and was getting more fame for his inventions. Jean and Donnatello Jean was walking around in the city of Asliné, he met Donnatello and they started chatting around about pretty much everything in their life, discussion of politics. Jean at first was a little scepticle but soon accepted Donnatello the way he was, infact Jean even thinks he made a good new friend and ally, not soon after Donnatello visited the Magic Guild as he promised Jean, they went for a drink there and discussed some more. Jean is now certain he made a friend. But that idea soon fell when Jean was crowned king. Now Donnatello was more then a friend, Donnatello was his right hand from then on. Jean meeting the Bar Maid Jean walked onto the square of Asliné where he saw Jasmine Ravenheart, his heart skipped a beat thinking it was Luthien who had dyed her hair, but it was not. It was his bar maid from the Sleeping Beast, he started taking an intrest in her and they spoke about the Magic Guild which she was joining. After a long conversation Jean discovered she wanted to become an Earth Caster, and had saved all her life for the Magic Guild, he was happy to see this, and told her he saw a bright future ahead for her in the Magic Guild. He took her to the Sleeping Beast for another drink this time, she didn't have to serve Jean. Jean paid for their drinks and they went to the Magic Guild together, he showed her to her room in the girls dorm and left with that. PDI (Personal Display Info) Friend List Blaze Hopkins Donnatello Carlo Vitale Jasmine Ravenheart Sophia Harmollix Item List Equiped Items Jean's Magister Cloak Set (Adds 250 Damage to Magic Classes, Adds 500 HP) Jean's Scythe (Adds 500 Damage to both classes) Skill List Magic List Stats Category:Dead Characters